pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hayabusa449
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:IronMask.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Crimsoncrusader (talk) 05:50, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Canadian Characters Thanks for all your updates to the Canadian characters lately! When I created those pages, I added any information I could find at the time and, from time to time, will look them up to see if there's anything new to add but, I haven't done that in awhile and I'm really enjoying the info you're finding (especially your update to Black Wing and the new page you created for Lawman: what a cool character!!!!)! Cheers! Cebr1979 (talk) 04:05, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :Well... it was fun while it lasted but... Unfortunately: if the creator is known... a Canadian character is not PD. :-( Cebr1979 (talk) 07:27, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Sergeant Canuck Dude, what are you doing? Leave the formatting alone please.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:04, April 13, 2015 (UTC) -The current format doesn't make any sense. It makes "Bing-Bang Comics" and the issue numbers look like seperate books. -No, it doesn't. That's the whole point of the double **. It's only to separate different volumes.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:21, April 13, 2015 (UTC) There, I moved the picture to make it easier to see.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:23, April 13, 2015 (UTC) -Thanks and sorry! Dude! Thanks for all your hard work with the Canadian characters!!!Cebr1979 (talk) 05:16, May 19, 2015 (UTC) No problem. As both a proud Canadian and avid comic book fan, I have long dreamed of getting my hands on these amazing characters. For now I'll settle on just making them a little less obscure! =D User:Hayabusa449 That was exactly my thought when I first started adding them here! Cheers!Cebr1979 (talk) 05:52, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :If you can find any other Canadian characters from the Wolf Savage/Rock Thunder timeframe, I would be forever in your debt! Please keep up the great work, man!Cebr1979 (talk) 05:58, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Bob Neven! Cool!!Cebr1979 (talk) 21:00, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Sign of Freedom Hey there! Do you happen to know which issues of Commando Comics featured Otto Von Bergner and which featured Jimmie Clarkson? Thanks in advance.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:29, June 19, 2015 (UTC) From what I've seen, Otto is killed in #1 while helping Jimmie hide (so they both had the same first issue appearance), and Jimmie took over the title starting with #2. K, that's sorta what I thought would've happened but, wanted to check first. Thanks.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:27, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Photos Hey, I just wanted to show you this conversation about the szing of photos. Sometimes they end up a little blurry but, at least they work everywhere.Cebr1979 (talk) 07:15, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Terena of the Jungle Hi, me again with my annoying questions! ;-) Do you happen to know anything about this Terena character? Of all the Canadian characters on here, she seems the most obscure which always seems to pique my interest even more. Thanks in advance if you can help!Cebr1979 (talk) 01:19, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I don't have any new information that your current links don't already cover, but I do have a theory about which titles she might have been published in. "Canada's Own Comics" is pretty thorough in its cataloguing of Torono-based publishers with two exceptions: later issues of Bell Features "Joke Comics" and Feature Publications "Lightning Comics #11." :What the ----? Check this out!Cebr1979 (talk) 05:52, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Well THAT'S an interesting development. I still haven't even been able to confirm which comics she was published in (if she was at all: a new theory I've been considering is that Terena might have been a pitched but rejected strip that was rediscovered by the authour's family members, much like Aram Alexanain's "Black Commando"). :Any info yet as to where she appeared? She still pops in my head now and then.Cebr1979 (talk) 01:47, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Commander Steel Hi Interesting origin for Commander Steel. Do you have a source you can share? Know of any online reprints? Roygbiv666 (talk) 22:00, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I got the origin from the narration caption on the first page of Commander Steel's second adventure (taken from "Canada's Own Comics"): http://canadasowncomics.com/wp-content/uploads/GrandSlamComics_V3_10_pg3_1000.jpg No Admins Hi! As you know, our admins are all AWOL. Now... as you also know... I seem to be the head honcho (at least I act like it anyways...) BUT: (Regardless of being here the longest...) I have no right to that title so... was thinking... what if we created a "council" (or whatever, for lack of a better term): A group of us who operated as an admin (even though we still wouldn't have the powers of one but, at least we could start to work together instead of the way it is)? We could talk and hold votes and etc, etc... What are your thoughts on that? To keep everyone conversing together, please respond here.Cebr1979 (talk) 16:41, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Penguin Hello! Could you please help with this? Thanks in advance!Cebr1979 (talk) 04:59, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Polka-Dot Pirate It's not that I don't believe you (your knowledge of the Canadian characters is awesome!) but... What issue was her name revealed to be "Lynne?" ...and... She was shown to be flying on some issue covers, no?Cebr1979 (talk) 09:53, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Her real name was revealed in Dime Comics #25-26 (although, I should note that they do not list the individual issues in the collection. I had to cross reference it with "Canada's Own Comics!") And the "flight" you've seen is actually her swinging off of ropes or leaping/diving from planes and speeding boats. She is VERY athletic. :Okay... I just worry the reprints may have added the name "Lynne" without it being in the originals (which would make "Lynne" a separate, re-printed character that is copyrighted as a derivative work...).Cebr1979 (talk) 13:08, January 14, 2018 (UTC) : :Don't worry, I can confirm that the original artwork has not been altered by the reprinters. CRAP! I'll go through and fix all the others right now! Thanks for noticing my eff-up!Cebr1979 (talk) 01:10, May 17, 2018 (UTC)